A Sad Eyed Lie
by Mychelle in a Wonderland
Summary: Spoilers para "A Game of Shadows", spoilers GRANDES. Insinuações de slash. Oneshot. Finalizada. Holmes morreu duas vezes. Em ambas, estava grato por sua última visão: o rosto de Watson.


**Disclaimer: **Sherlock Holmes foi criado por Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle e pertence a ele. Os filmes "Sherlock Holmes" pertencem à Warner, ao Guy Ritchie e a várias outras pessoas, nas quais eu não estou inclusa. Eu não possuo nada aqui – nem mesmo possuo o Robert ou o Jude, que injustiça! - só os peguei emprestado um pouquinho por diversão.

**N.A.¹: **Minha primeira fanfic do filme Sherlock Holmes! Só havia escrito sobre a série antes. Portanto, sejam sinceros no que acharem! E perdoem meus erros de português, estou sem beta :\

Spoilers para "A Game of Shadows".

Ah, eu escrevi essa fic ouvindo Holocaust, com o Placebo. Foi da onde tirei o título. Se quiserem ouvirem a música enquanto estiverem lendo, eu recomendo muito. E não, Placebo também não me pertence, ô tristeza.

**Avisos: **temos insinuações de slash (yaoi, homem/homem, homossexualidade) aqui. Não tem nada explícito, mas como eu, slasher nata, escreveria uma fic desse filme sem ser slash? Pelo amor de Deus, olhe para o Robert, para o Jude! Até eles sabem do caso do personagem deles.

**Sinopse: **Holmes morreu duas vezes. Em ambas, estava grato por sua última visão: o rosto de Watson.

**A Sad-Eyed Lie**

_Por Mychelle in a Wonderland_

Holmes escutava a cantilena cigana de Simza com um inesperado conforto. Ou não tão inesperado; Holmes não gostava do sentimento que a voz lhe trazia, calmaria – calmaria, literalmente, o matava de tédio - mas ele não podia se sentir entediado nos braços de Simza após ter sido pendurado quase até a morte por um gancho, ter uma torre derrubada em cima de si e passar por uma perseguição frenética em uma floresta.

A dor era tanta que Holmes tentava ignorá-la, buscando se concentrar em seu plano brilhante, que estava funcionando bem, como, é claro, era esperado. Mas o detetive consultor estava encontrando muita dificuldade de coordenar seus pensamentos, o que, sem dúvidas, era alarmante.

Olhou para Watson, que estava há poucos metros à sua frente. Seus olhos claros fitavam uma das feridas que sofrera na perseguição da floresta, e seus dedos hábeis de médico a costuravam quase com frieza, como se não fosse em sua própria carne que estivesse enfiando uma agulha diversas vezes.

Holmes sentiu seu brilhante cérebro, em frações de segundos, processar centenas de informações e lembranças. Quase todas relacionadas à Watson. Não foi com surpresa que notou que seus melhores, mais angustiantes, mais importantes e até emocionantes momentos foram todos ao lado do doutor, mesmo que o outro não soubesse disso.

Watson. Sempre tão fiel, tão dedicado a ele, de uma maneira que Holmes não sabia responder de uma forma digna. Holmes sabia o que sentia, o quanto significava o homem diante de si, mas duvidava que Watson imaginasse. Por que o faria? Holmes nunca se deu ao trabalho de dizer com palavras ou demonstrar com atitudes. Nunca se dera ao trabalho de se colocar no lugar de Watson, de dizer que ele não era tolo por sua dedicação, que ele apreciava todo esse cuidado, esse amor. Nunca se arrependera de arrastá-lo junto em suas aventuras, o doutor querendo ou não.

Até esse momento.

Nesses milésimos de segundos, no qual seu cérebro fez tão profundas reflexões, Holmes sentiu-se, provavelmente pela primeira vez, culpado por não deixar Watson em paz, por uma vez.

Seus olhos, presos na figura do médico, fecharam-se lentamente, e Holmes sentiu que nunca os abriria novamente, para falar o quão Watson importava para si, e que ele realmente sentia muito por ele não poder deixá-lo fora disso, por uma vez.

**X_X_X**

"_Bispo come bispo da 8. Xeque descoberto. E, por acaso, Mate."_

Holmes observou Moriarty de forma sóbria, mas seus olhos escuros possuíam um brilho que, para um observador mais atento, demonstraria o prazer que ele estava sentindo. Era sempre fascinante ver a reação das pessoas quando se notavam encurraladas, mas nada se comparava com a expressão de uma pessoa genial ao perceber que falhara miseravelmente.

E era essa a expressão que Moriarty sustentava. Não poderia ser mais delicioso, aos olhos de Holmes.

Como Moriarty não fizeram menção de falar nada, Holmes buscou seu cachimbo no bolso, comentando:

"_Parece que preciso cuidar do ombro. Incomoda-se?" _

"_É um prazer." – _foi a resposta gentil de Moriarty, como se não houvesse acabado de perder o jogo.

Mas nunca se deve subestimar uma pessoa brilhante. Especialmente, uma pessoa brilhante com raiva. E Holmes sabia disso muito bem, por isso não foi surpreendido quando Moriarty falou:

"_Uma vez terminado nossos negócios aqui, é importante que saiba que encontrarei um final bem criativo para o doutor... – _fez uma pausa - _e sua esposa."_

Não, aquilo não surpreendeu Holmes. Mas feriu, intimamente, por ter completa certeza do que viria a seguir.

Enquanto seu cérebro calculava o resultado da briga e ele encarava Moriarty, indiferente, uma parte da sua cabeça estava certa de que ele levaria tudo até o fim, e só esperava que Watson não precisasse ver isso.

"_Acha mesmo que é o único que pode jogar esse jogo?"_

Por mais orgulhoso que o detetive fosse, ele não poderia deixar de admitir que estava em sérias dificuldades. O ombro. Maldito ombro. Suas chances eram mínimas.

"_Não vamos prolongar isso mais. Ambos sabemos como termina."_

Holmes não era exatamente um herói, mas a perspectiva de morrer e deixar Moriarty solto no mundo não era muito atrativa. Especialmente, deixá-lo vivo e pronto para ir atrás de Watson se ele quisesse.

Watson...

Mas tempo e possibilidades não eram exatamente fatores a favor de Holmes, nesse instante.

"_Conclusão: inevitável"._

Holmes abriu um belo sorriso, enquanto Moriarty o observava com outro sorriso. Agora, cada segundo era importante. Cada segundo estava mais perto do inevitável.

"_A menos que..."_

Segundos. Uma ação inesperada. Moriarty fora pego de surpresa com as brasas em seu olho. Agora, Holmes tinha de ser rápido.

Mas não fora rápido o bastante para agir antes de Watson entrar na sala.

Milésimos de segundos. Holmes encarou Watson tristemente; gostaria de ter podido dizer tanta coisa antes do fim. Não iria começar a se tornar sentimental agora, mas talvez, gostaria de ter dito ao doutor que o que sentia por ele não era um de seus caprichos, ou secundário. Talvez pudesse ter dito que cada segundo ao lado dele fora precioso, que fizera parte dos melhores instantes da sua vida.

Gostaria, mas não havia mais tempo para nada. Então, ele olhou Watson e fechou os olhos, enquanto puxava Moriarty da sacada, forçando-o a cair junto com ele.

Na queda, manteve os olhos fechados. Não queria esquecer sua última visão antes da queda: o rosto de Watson.

"_Sinto muito, meu bom médico."_

**FIM**

**N.A.²: **terminei! Nem acredito, que alívio. Toda vez que eu começava a escrever essa fanfic, acontecia alguma coisa e eu tinha que parar. Aí a inspiração ia embora. Estava quase desistindo. Mas finalmente, consegui!

Foi a primeira fic do filme que eu fiz, como já disse antes. Espero ter conseguido tratar bem do POV do Holmes. Ele é um cara difícil de escrever. Complexo demais. Por isso, espero não ter deixado as coisas ruins. Podem ser bem críticos comigo! XD

A ideia veio do tumblr, quando eu vi um photoset que dizia isso e talz, que a última coisa que o Holmes viu antes de "morrer", nas duas vezes, fora o Watson. Achei a ideia fofa demais para ser deixada de lado!

E se eu deixei dramática demais... tentem se lembrar do final do filme para ficarem alegres! xD

Reviews com críticas, resenhas, sugestões, elogios serão sempre bem vindos, estejam a vontade!


End file.
